


Or is It Just You?

by fangirlSevera



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's blazing hot, and the air conditioning in Flynn's Arcade is broken. Watching Alan trying to cool down, is heating Flynn up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or is It Just You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [the Tron Kinkmeme](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5506.html?thread=4387458#t4387458).

On a regular day, the air inside Flynn's Arcade was thick with the musk of dozens of sweaty teenagers. The large electronics and the crush of bodies created an atmosphere that certain people found stifling. Kevin Flynn, however, found it invigorating.

Up in the arcade's loft, with lights flashing in the windows, the thump of music permeating through the walls, and the heat wafting from the main floor, was just the sort of place that fueled his imagination and innovation. His office at Encom was too big, too neat (despite his best efforts to make it otherwise), and too quiet.

So, when Encom became too unbearable, he took his work to the arcade, dragging Bradley along because he found that having a partner to bounce ideas off was helpful as well. At first, Bradley had complained about the working conditions in the loft. Flynn informed him he didn't have to stay, and he would just learn about Flynn's latest "crazy idea" at the next board meeting instead.

Alan stopped complaining.

Until one August day when it was 105 degrees out and the A/C in the arcade burned out. They propped open the entrance doors, but there was no breeze. The game floor was devoid of its usual crowd. Only the few hardcore gamers and Light Cycle addicts remained.

Flynn set up a couple fans in the loft, after getting off the phone with the repair guys who would not be able to come in until the next day. "I think we should just go somewhere else," Alan said.

"Nah, be a man, sweat it out. Hey, think of it as like one those Indian sweat lodges. We'll be purifying ourselves and become more spiritually connected."

"And that'll help us make video games?"

Flynn flopped down on the couch. "Whatever works."

"Well, I don't think I can work like this." Alan removed his glasses, sick of having to constantly push them back up his nose.

"I'll grab us a couple of drinks." Flynn immediately regretted the offer, realizing that now he was down, he wasn't keen on getting back up again. Way too much effort. But then Alan said. "Yeah, that'd be great."

With a groan, Flynn peeled himself off the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cans of Mountain Dew. When he wandered back into the living/bedroom, he stopped short. Alan had undone several buttons on his shirt. The shirt was getting damp in patches and clingy. Alan tried pulling the material away from the skin, but it fell back again, sticking.

And it was then, Flynn noticed how the damp fabric clung and he could make-out the outline of Alan's nipples. The immediate and insane thought that entered his mind was something along the lines about how a couple of ice cubes placed right there would help cool Alan down and simultaneously make the pink nubs harden and stand out more.

Flynn physically started himself out of the little fantasy. Well, that was new. Sure, Bradley was a good-looking guy, but he was just Kevin's dorky, uptight friend. He never thought about his nipples before.

"One of those is for me, right?"

"Uh. Yeah." Flynn handed over the pop can, desperately hoping Alan hadn't caught him out staring. He flopped back down on couch, a little further away than he would normally sit. If Alan noticed, he probably assumed it was out of deference to the heat.

Kevin cracked open his can and took a long, greedy gulp, the carbonated drink burning and cooling his throat at the same time. He looked over at Alan, who hadn't open his can yet. Instead he had pressed to the side of his face, the moisture leaving a wet trail as he rolled it to the back of his neck. Kevin nearly spat back out the pop in his mouth at the blissed-out moan Alan made. "Oh, that's nice." He had his head bent back a little, eyes closed, mouth open in relief. Flynn had never seen him look so...wanton.

Well, Bradley may have been finding some relief from the heat, but for Flynn that temperature just went up another twenty degrees at least. His pants, especially, were becoming quite uncomfortable. Something had to give. Flynn tore off his t-shirt in the hope some extra air on his skin will calm his nerves and libido.

Glancing back at Alan he was immediately distracted at how sweat and moisture from the pop can had dampened the hair at the back of his neck. It was dark and curling and Flynn's fingers twitched with the desire to touch.

"Uhm." Flynn blinked and came to focus on Alan's face, which was slightly turned in an interesting way, pointedly not looking at Kevin. Maybe it was time to concede that no work was getting done, and just send Alan home before their professional relationship got figuratively and possibly literally fucked.

"Flynn!" One of the girls from the arcade came charging up the stairs. Her hair was frazzled in the humidity, her face pink and shiny. She stopped in the doorway, gasping for air. "Macy said she wasn't feeling well, and she fainted!"

"Ah, fuck!" Flynn dashed down the stairs and found two more of his teens in the employee lounge, trying to prop the woozy Macy up. "Jenni, get her some water." The girl who had fetched him ran off to do so.

"How you doing, kiddo?" He asked Macy as she came around with some help from Jenni's water.

"Kinda nauseous."

"Dehydration. Okay, Macy, go call your mom." He looked at the rest of the girls. They looked almost as bad as Macy, all of them wilting. He addressed the group. "That's it, we're closing down for the day. Finish your tasks, then go home and run through a sprinkler or- _What_?

With Macy recovered, the girls had started looking at him funny and giggling. "Boss, where's your shirt?" They all busted out laughing then, like a pack of wild hyenas. Teenage girls. Disturbing. He had only just overheard Jenni whisper to another girl, "He was upstairs with Mr. Bradley." Which set off another fit of giggles.

"Never mind your closing tasks. Just get out of here. You'll be paid for the full shift."

The girls immediately scattered, grabbing their things and heading out the back with a chorus of "Thanks, Boss!" And "See ya, Boss!"

Flynn sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thanking God he only had a son.

He shut down the staff area and went out to the game floor. Only one customer was still there. A regular, Daryl, was sweating over the controls of Space Paranoids. "Come on, D, closing up."

"Nooo, I'm so close!"

Flynn looked at the screen. "No, you're not."

"But-"

"Don't make me throw you out, man!" As if he could really make good on the threat of taking out the 270lb twenty-something.

"Okay, dude, okay. Hey, where's your shirt?"

"Been playing strip poker with some super models, and we need our privacy."

"Really? Can I-"

"Get out!"

Once Daryl was finally out the doors, Flynn locked them. He opened the electrical box and switched off the power to the main floor. The sudden silence already made the air seem cooler.

He trudged up the stairs. "Closed up, Alan, we might as well- What are you doing?"

Bradley was on the floor, on his back, his shirt completely unbuttoned and spread out underneath him. His arms were crossed over his eyes. "Nicer on the floor," he explained. "Pop's got warm, too. Could you get me some ice?"

All other brain processes screeched to a halt as he was reminded of his earlier stray fantasy. It was all the more vivid now that Bradley's smooth chest and abdomen were exposed. He could see it so clearly: taking an ice cube in each hand, sliding them around the rosy nipple, and how his stomach muscles would clench and tremble. Maybe his back would arch as he gasped and then...

No! No no no no no. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. It was too damn hot to contemplate strenuous physical activity, slick skin, and extra body heat.

"Flynn, everything okay?" Alan brought his arms down to lean back on as he squinted up at his friend.

God, Kevin hoped Bradley's eyes were bad enough without his glasses. Otherwise, there was no way of hiding the erection he was now sporting, thanks to his dirty, treacherous mind. "Y'know, it is pretty bad in here," he said, edging along the room trying to keep his distance as he made his way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a," _Cold, cold, very cold,_ "shower."

He slipped in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "Why you gotta complicate everything?" Flynn frowned down at the straining front of his jeans. He moaned in relief, as unzipped, finally getting his pants and underwear off.

He turned on the shower, twisting the knob all the way in the blue. He hopped into the small cubicle, closing the opaque glass door. He gasped in shock at the cold water, shuddering a couple times before he became accustomed to the temperature. It was really nice and refreshing after the heavy heat in the rest of the building. As for his other problem... Even in the face of the cold water his dick was persistent and still smugly straining upward.

Well, nothing else for it. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting with slow stokes. Unsurprisingly, his thoughts drifted back to Alan. Lying on the floor, shirt open, no! This was completely for himself now, he could make it go however he wanted. So, lying the floor, completely naked. His skin glistening as he writhed in the heat, moaning Kevin's name, begging to be touched.

Kevin had his eyes shut, head tipped back against the wall as his hand worked. The shower door sliding open startled the hell out of him. He snatched his hand away from himself and slipped. Thankfully, there was no way of actually falling in the small shower. "Alan! What the fuck?"

"You're being very selfish." Dumbstruck, Flynn just stared. Alan had completely removed his shirt finally, along with his pants apparently, and was standing in his bathroom in only a pair of striped boxer shorts. A pair of tented boxer shorts. He didn't know how long Alan had been standing there, and even with the opaque glass, he could not mistake what Flynn had been doing. "Hogging the shower, and leaving me to suffer and swelter on my own?"

"Uh... You want to come in?"

Alan grinned and slipped out of his boxers. Heart hammering, Flynn tried to make space, but the stall was barely room enough for one grown man. With two, they were pressed against each other the moment Alan stepped in. They both hissed and swore, but for different reasons. Flynn, for the way Alan's hardness slid against his own length; Bradley because he hadn't expected the freezing cold water. Alan reached for the knob and turned it to a more tolerable temperature. "There, that's-"

Flynn grabbed Alan's head and pulled it down. They exchanged salt-water kisses as their hips moved in time, cocks sliding easily against wet bodies. Flynn smoothed his hands down Alan's chest, and finally took the other man's tempting nipples between his fingers. Bradley hissed and nipped at Flynn's lip in retaliation.

Flynn slid his hands around Alan's ribs and lower to grab that amazing ass and pull their bodies even closer. Alan broke away from the kiss to lap at the water streaming down Kevin's neck. Head reeling from being in a situation he thought impossible an hour ago, Flynn found himself daring enough to move a hand, slide a finger down between Alan's cheeks and rubbed at the small entrance he found there.

The noise Alan made was an impossibly sexy mix of a groan, a choke, and a gasp. His thrusts against Kevin became more forceful, faster. Flynn could feel his own blood boiling up again, surging heat through his body, but settling in his groin.

"Kevin, I- I can't." Hearing and feeling Bradley's control slipping, Flynn let go of his own. As his orgasm overtook him, Flynn pressed against Alan as if he was trying to climb inside him, and probably was. They shouted out together as liquid heat poured out between their bodies, only to soon be washed away by the cool water.

Alan was slumped against the side of the shower, Flynn's limp weight heavy against him. The water streamed over and between them, aiding in their recovery. Flynn pushed himself off and turned the shower off.

The two men stared at each other, the only sounds echoing against the tile was the steady beat of dripping water and their heavy breathing. "So,uh, that happened." Flynn immediately winced at the lameness of the statement.

"Yes, it did," Alan agreed.

"So..."

"So _now_ we can go somewhere with working air and actually get some work done?"


End file.
